Learning to Fall the Love
by ttwildfirex
Summary: Ok this is my first major story on here so please revewi. It's a story about RavGar and I really like it.
1. Feelings of the Kiss Scene

  
Learning to Fall Then Love By: TTWildfireX Chapter 1: Feelings of the Kiss Scene 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Raven and Gar say to each other and chapter one; however, all other chapters belong to me. Any of the Teen Titans, villains or anything else belongs to DC, except for Erin, Lydia, TTWildfireX, Psylocke, and Orlardo and may only be used with my permission.

A/N-First of all, I have to give a great big THANK YOU to KTHunter for beta reading and putting up with me so, Thank You, KTHunter!

Second, I would like to note that this story is donated to Talon Theater (on the comic bloc, KTHunter, and Saturn Girl. One because two of them are good writers and two of them are good friends?

Ok now I really like this chapter, and it was kinda impossible to mess up their personalities in this chapter, which is a good thing for me.

May I also note that this is my first major production that I've put on the Fan Fiction site. Constructive criticism is more then welcome.

This story starts at the beginning of Issue #30, and ends about the same time as the other stories in the introduction year/year zero. Other stories in this series are as follows.

Introduction

The Phone Call

A Job Add, A Criminal, and a Date

Telling You in Life is Better

Hidden Life

The Trouble I'm In

Terra 1

Learning to Fall Then Love (the story you're reading now)

Now on with the story

She sat on the bed the picture frame on her lap, thinking about him; he sat on his bed thinking about her and what had happened.

"Your fault? Vic leaves me in charge for five minutes, and I let us get ambushed by Charles Manson Junior. Ow." Gar reached for his back where Sebastian had earlier grabbed him.

Raven looked at the scratches. They were deep, very deep. She made a move to touch him, to heal him, to ease his pain. "You're hurt."

"That damn kid needs to cut his fingernails." He turned around and grabbed her hand. He should have known better; he knew Raven would want to heal him.

"I might be able to heal it." She wanted to help him. Why wouldn't he let her?

"Save it." He didn't want her to make his pain her own. He could deal with it. It didn't hurt that bad; Raven didn't need to take any of his pain. She had been through enough. She was going through some hard stuff now, especially since Sebastian was alive again.

Why wouldn't she let her help him? She had helped him before. "I just... I want you to be okay." She pulled her blue hood back onto her shoulders.

He looked down into her beautiful purple eyes. "I will be."

She looked almost scarred of him now. _What did I do?_ "What?"

_His eyes are handsome_, she thought. She then noticed that she was getting closer to him, so close that all of a sudden their lips met. Raven instinctively put her hand on Garfield's neck pulling him slightly closer. _What is Garfield thinking about this... wait... is he kissing me back? Does he love me?_

(END)

"Cassie. Take charge. Keep Blood busy so he can't do anymore rituals or spells or whatever. Raven and I are going for a little trip to see about closing the door between life and death." Garfield grabbed Raven's arm and mentally got ready to go.

"You should stay. You would not know up from down in the afterlife." She didn't want him to get hurt, but part of her wanted him to be with her.

"But you do right? Consider me moral support. Now, let's go!" _Man,_ he thought, _I wish I could tell her that I'd go anywhere with her._ Maybe he could; she did kiss him in the morgue. He had to ask her about it, and he had to ask now.

There was a flash of lighting, and all of a sudden, Garfield was falling down through a vast, empty, area of space. Raven sped down, hands outstretched, trying to grab Garfield. They were both stretching, stretching towards each other and finally their fingers intertwined. She put her arms around his neck while he slipped his own arm around her waist.

Garfield looked at her. Now was a good a time as any. "Ummm, about what happened in the morgue..."

"Yes," she interrupted. _What am I going to say to him?_

"Was that for real?" He prayed silently that it was.

_Yes, yes,_ her heart screamed to him. But instead she said, "We're here. The crossroads. I can feel the convergence of souls. The doorway to the beyond is this way." She shot off towards it.

Garfield morphed into a bird and followed her. "Way to avoid the question. Look, if it was one of those 'We're going to die, I need to kiss someone' things, that's cool. I've been in those situations before. It's why I avoid eye contact with Firehawk."

She couldn't lie to him. "It was... what I wanted to do."

He woke up; he had gone to sleep without knowing it._ I have to talk to Raven, find out what she meant._

She listened harder; yes, footsteps were coming up the hall. She laid the picture of Garfield underneath her pillow as she lay down and shut her eyes.

Garfield looked into Raven's room; she was asleep. _I'll talk to her later, _he thought,heading back to his room.


	2. Raven Beast Boy True Love

Chapter 2: Garfield + Raven True Love

She finished the algebra problem. _Only nineteen more to go_, she thought. All of a sudden, she heard a knock at the door. She answered. It was Garfield.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she answered, "Do you-"

"Can I-," they both said at the same time.

"You can go first," she said to Garfield.

"Can I come in for a moment?"

"Sure." She held the door open for him.

He looked at the desk that was piled with books and papers. "Homework?"

She nodded. "My math teacher assigned a lot of homework for the weekend." _What was he doing here?_

"I could come back later, if you're really busy, that is."

"It's ok, you can sit down." She motioned to the bed. He sat, and Raven sat down beside him.

_Better now then never,_ he thought. "Raven, why did you kiss me?"

Raven could feel the heat coming to her face; he wanted to talk about what had happened in the morgue. "I already answered your question, Garfield. I wanted to."

"I know you already told me that, Raven. I mean, why did you want to? I want to know. I need to know."

"Garfield, I do not understand my own feelings. I cannot answer your question."

"Tell me what you feelings are."

"I-- Garfield, I do not--"

"You're uncomfortable talking about them."

"Yes."

Garfield put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, and then he kissed her softly. "If you're afraid of talking about your feelings because of that, don't worry. I wont do anything that you don't want me to. Anything that we're not ready for. You just have to talk to me. I'll understand. I'm scared too, Raven. My heart's been broken, too."

"I'm not ready for that, Garfield."

"I understand, but for now... would you maybe be ready to go to a musical and dinner with me? I have two tickets," he said pulled out and envelope from his back pocket, "that I happened to win to the _Phantom of the Opera_, and it seems a shame to waste one."

"I didn't know you liked musicals."

_I don't_, he thought, but he just smiled.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Yes, I will go with you, Garfield."

Garfield leaned in for another kiss but Raven stopped him. "I need to finish my homework."

"Ok," he replied. They walked to Raven's door together. "See you tomorrow, then." He leaned in to try to kiss her again, and this time Raven didn't stop him. "You didn't have kiss me."

"I know. It was what I wanted to do."

Garfield smiled as he walked out the door; outside Bart was standing in the hall and trying to act very innocent. Garfield smiled. He didn't care.

_The only reason this has Phantom of the Opera in it, is because I'm now totally addicted to it._


	3. Date Night

Story: Learning to Fall then Love

Chapter 3: Date Night

By: TTWildfireX 

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to get this up but I wanted to start on my current story. I do not own the song. Keep the song in my mind though you might be able to connect to the story in some way. :)

She capped her lipstick and laid it down on her dresser. Maybe this is to soon they both had to be stressed with Conner being dead and Tim and Cassie leaving. She shook her head, she was just nervous that was it. It was her first date. She was just looking for a way to not go. There was a knock at her door she answered it. It was Garfield, here to pick her up.

"Are you ready to go," he asked her.

"Yeah," they walked downstairs passing the sitting room.

"Have fun you to love birds," Bart called.

"There not love birds. It's just their first date," Mia argued.

"Are too, Raven is a raven and Garfield can be any type of bird…including ravens."

Raven saw Mia roll her eyes as Garfield and Raven walked out into the cool early spring weather. Garfield opened the passenger door to his green jaguar and then shut it behind her. The radio started to play, Garfield made a move to turn it off, but Raven shook her head. She wanted it on; she liked to listen to it.

_KID ROCK  
Livin' my life in slow hell.  
Different girl every night at the hotel.  
I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days.  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey.  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me.  
Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways._

I put your picture away.  
Sat down and cried today.  
I can't lok at you while I'm lying, next to her.  
Repeat  


_SHERYL CROW  
I called you last night in the hotel.  
Everyone knows, but they won't tell.  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin', just ain't right.  
I've been waiting on you for long time.  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine.  
I ain't heard from from you in three damn nights._

I put your picture away.  
I wonder where you've been.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to him.  
Repeat  
I saw you yesterday with an old friend.

KID ROCK  
It was the same old same "how have you been?".

BOTH  
Since you've been gone my world's been, dark and gray.

KID ROCK  
You remined me of brighter days

SHERYL CROW  
I hoped you were coming home to stay.  
I was headed to church.

KID ROCK  
I was off the drink you away!

BOTH  
I thought about you for a long time.  
Can't seem to get you off my mind.  
I can't understand why we're livin', life this way.

I found your picture today.  
I swear I'll change my ways.  
I just called to say "I want you, to come back home.".  
Repeat  
I just called to say "I love you, come back home.". 

Garfield pulled into the restaurant, Country Buffet, "I wasn't sure what you liked. This restaurant has a little bit of everything."

"This is fine."

They walked out of the car and into the restaurant and sat down, after a few minutes they both had gotten their food. Garfield looked at her, he wanted to know more about her childhood but he didn't know if she would tell him. She picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth, took a few bites, then wiped her mouth again.

"So are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes, I am. I really enjoy spending time with you." _I love you Garfield. _

"Ummm…yea."

"You don't have to be nervous Garfield. I love you for who you are.

_I can't hide anything from her. _He smiled. _I really love her too. I wish she knew how much. _  
(END)

Garfield watched the musical as he fought to not put his arm around Raven. Raven also watched the musical intently but every few minutes her eyes would slide to another young couple sitting in front of them. The boyfriend had wrapped his arm around her. She looked at Garfield; he was nervously moving his hand from the armrest, then down to his lap, then back onto the armrest. She put her arm on his, he looked at her, so she nodded her head then removed her hand. He must have gotten the message because he then put his arm around her shoulders.

(END)

Raven and Garfield stood outside of Raven's bedroom door; every one else was in bed.

"I don't want this to sound like I'm wanting to make a move on you or anything, but if you have trouble sleeping tonight you can come one over to my room, and I'll try to help you."

"I appreciate that Garfield," she raised her head upward and kissed him gently on the lips, "I really enjoyed my time with you," she smiled. "Good night." She slipped into her bedroom and quietly shut the door with a small snap.

A/N-Ok no more of this fluffy romance stuff. It's time to get to the meat of the story. Oh, if you're wondering the title of the song, "Pictures." Now on to the next chapter once I get it up. 


	4. Gone with the Wind

Story: Learning to Fall Then Love Chapter 4: _Gone with the Wind_ By: TTWildfireX 

A/N If you haven't already noticed that I have some interesting chapter titles I came up with a new saying. Making up titles is half of the fun, and it really is. Anyway on with the chapter, now it's time to start working into the _fall_ part of the story.

The Titans watched as the top senior of this years class got done with her speech about high school. Then the principle headed back up to the platform. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the class of 06." They watched as the newly graduated class threw their hats in the air and Raven Roth graduated from San Francisco High School.

(END)

Raven looked around the bedroom to make sure she had everything. Noticing a book that she had forgotten on the desk, she walked over and picked it up, _Gone with the Wind, _the latest book she was reading. All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it. It was Gar.

"Hey Raven. Can I come in?"

"For a little bit. I got to get going soon."

He walked in glancing at her packed bags on the bed. "So you're really leaving the Titan's."

"Not really leaving. Going on a trip for a little bit. Figure out what I'm going to do with my life, now that I have one."

"Why Raven, What did I do that was so wrong?"

"You didn't do anything Garfield. We talked about this; I can't deal with this conversation." She paused, "I got to go."

Garfield watched her grabbed her bags and walk out of the room. _It's my entire fault, and now I'll probably never see her again. _He moved his hair back from where the wind had blown it in his face.

A/N-Yeah I totally doubt Gar has that problem with his hair but it works I guess. Short dorky chapter…on with Falling.


	5. Falling

Story: Learning to Fall Then Love 

Chapter 5: Falling

By: TTWildfireX

A/N-Now we're falling further down the hole. Another really short chapter. Also we are a two more months into the future. Tell me what you think of Lydia please.

Lydia, age 18. Tall. Blond hair, blue eyes. British accent. Raven's best friend, peer and co-worker at Subway, who stood in... Subway.

"Maybe I handled it wrong Lydia. Maybe I could handle going to college and being a Titan. I could have probably worked something out with somebody. I haven't even gotten excepted into college yet. I at least could've stayed a little bit longer."

"Yeah. Now you're thinking right. Your left you poor little boyfriend alone without any clue to where you are or where your going. He's probably right at this moment chucking silverware at the wall."

"Thanks a lot Lydia, that's all I needed to hear right now to make me feel better."

Her hand moved back up to her mouth as she replaced the straw between her teeth. "Don't be so hard on your self though. There's not a girl on this planet that hasn't made a mistake around a guy. But it's true and what makes it even worse is the fact that you're still deeply in love with him. Anyway I gotta go Raven. I promised Mom that I'd pick up my brother Kenny from football practice today. Are you still free for Friday?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there Lydia," Raven said going back to manning the cash register.

(END)

Garfield sat at the breakfast table eating ceral. Head leaning down on his hand that leaned on his arm the leaned on his elbow which leaned on the table. Other hand holding a metal spoon in very soggy cereal.

"Garfield?"

"He picked up his spoon like he was a making a move to eat some of his breakfest and then changed his mind.

"Garfield, earth to Garfield," Mia yelled in his ear.

"What?"

"What are you doing today?" Mia yelled loud and slowly.

"Nothing."

"Except think about Raven," she muttered.

"I'm done he muttered and got up from the breakfast table heading to his room, spoon still in his hand. He flung himself onto the bed, and did what Mia said he was going to do, thought about Raven. He hadn't even gotten a call from her, she was probably with another guy. Someone who treated her right. No he thought, Raven can't be going out with someone else. Gar couldn't imagine Raven with somebody else. Maybe he should find somebody else. He clentched his hand, he would never do that. He clutched his hand even tighter, the spoon cut into his skin. He thought he left it at the table. Garfield angrily chucked the spoon at the wall with a loud clatter.


	6. Kidnaped

Story: Learning to Fall then Love 

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

By: TTWildfireX

A/N- This chapter takes place one week or so after Chapter 6: Falling. Just so you know. Important piece of information. Were just moving right through time here since we started really early in the time period. Now time to meet our villain in the story, Orlardo.

Raven Roth turned her car into the street in front of the bay and then in two seconds had gotten her self onto the island. Titans Tower, home sweet home. She got a drink from the kitchen not bothering to turn on the light and then started to head up to Garfield's room. Before she left though she heard footsteps in the hall.

"Raven? I thought you left." Tim said flipping on the light.

"Visiting Garfield. I shouldn't have left him like I did."

"He left for the Doom Patrol."

"Why?"

"I don't know he was saying something about how the Titans weren't the same and that you probably have a new boyfriend or something. I heard you two broke up. What happened?"

_He's still blaming himself? I gotta get to the Doom Patrol's headquarters. _She ran quickly back to her car. Then with equal speed got in and put her key in the ignition. "Stay right there. Don't make a move." The voice was a male's voice deep and also cold. She slowly moved her head to get a glance of him but his face was covered with a turban type of face mask. His gloved hand reached over and grabbed the back of her back pulling her out of the car with him. Then he teleported them to a dark ally. Raven looked to the left, dead end. Then she looked to the right, cars were going by. She tried to pull away from the strong arms, then she tried to teleport herself away but that didn't work either. She twisted and fought him as he dragged her into a large building that was shaped like a skyscraper but looked like an ancient castle of Britian. He walked her up a long flight of stairs then put her into a cage with black iron bars. He hadn't even been fazed by Raven's attempts to get free.

"What do you want with me?" She asked. She tried to catch a glimpse of his face but he was hidden in the darkness.

"Nothing much. You corporate with me and it will be a lot easier on you and me. If you don't…I'll get what I want anyway."

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh, I'll let you figure that out yourself. It's something that idiot Sebastian wanted. He was stupid enough though that he didn't succeed." He smirked.

"Why did you put me in this—this cage?" _I have to find someway outta of here, _she thought.

"Like I said. I'm not foolish like Sebastian. I can't trust you yet, if ever. If you are faithful to me, you'll get your leave. But don't try to deceive me Raven. For I know what your thoughts are morning, afternoon, and night. I also know the teachings of Azar. There is nothing you know that I do not. I'll know about disloyalty before you have a second chance to act on it. You can't teleport out of here either. So don't even try Miss. Rachel Roth." He laughed a cold high pitched laugh as she fell on the floor breathing hard. "It will only slowly kill but it will never finish the job. We wouldn't want you dead now would we?" He walked away his boots sounding on the concrete floor.

Raven looked at her prison. On the left in front of her where she sat facing the door was a sink. She got up on trembling legs and tested it, it worked. On the right side was a _L _shaped curtain, she slightly opened it to see what it was. Bathroom. Behind her on the right was a wooden desk with a wooden chair. Then on the left was a bed. The bed was the most lavish thing in the prison. It was one of those queen-sized beds with the fancy pillows, sheets, and comforter. It took her about a second of looking at the bed to figure out that she had to get out of there anyway that was possible. Orlardo wanted her pregnant. She tried to think of anyway, anybody, who know where she was. Lydia, might know where she was but then again, Lydia had told her to visit Garfield for a very long time. She wondered if Tim had called ahead to the Doom Patrol. Yeah, he probably did. Anyway her car was still right by the bay in San Francisco. Tim would see it and find out where she was. It was only a matter of time before they found her. She just had to pray that time was on her side.

The truth be told about the matter of Raven is that Tim Drake had not called ahead to the Doom Patrol. Reason why being that he hadn't even known if that was where Raven was going. The possibility of someone seeing her car was also out of the question. If you remember Raven had left her car keys (and her apartments and post office box key) in the ignition of her car. This made it quiet easy for Orlardo himself or one of his lackeys to go and move it somewhere it wouldn't be seen by average, everyday people. So Raven's in quite a bit of trouble as you can see in this story. But now we must move onto our third and last person to fall. You know parts of her story already. If you've read my other stories.


	7. Murder

Story: Learning to Fall then Love 

Chapter 7: Murder

By: TTWildfireX

A/N If you are confused because there is no identity's revealed in this chapter, you're supposed to be. I don't want you to know the names of the guy and the gals yet. Stay tuned reading my series and you'll figure out who it is. The answer will be reveled in TTWildfireX which is coming to the Fan Fiction site soon. Bottom line; stay tuned.

"Come back!" Said a teenage girl, "I'm sorry!" She pointed to her friend, "Take over the team for now. I'm going after him." She followed him running. _Where is he going? _She lost site of him so she started to follow his footprints in the mud. _Lucky it rained last night. _She followed his footprints down just one of New York's many alleyways. Here his footprints were joined with other footprints. She followed all of these tracks to a _L _shaped turn in the ally. There was a puddle of blood and the sign of blood being dragged down the other side of the ally. She leaned down by the puddle, "It's his." She thought aloud. She followed the trail to a large castle type building. She followed the blood trail with her eyes. That's where the blood was leading, right into that building. She drew her sword out of her sheath then opened the door quietly. In here there was no more blood to follow. She went left, and headed up a set of staircases. The staircases led up to a _L _shaped hallway. She peered down the left side of the hallway. At the very end of the hallway was a cell with black iron bars. Inside was a girl, with dark hair flowing halfway down her back. The girl (woman, I should say) was on the floor of the cell, huffing and puffing. Evidently she had attempted again to get out. _Raven, _the teenage girl thought. She was about ready to step out with her sword and do the damsel in distress routine when a high pitched scream in deep agony pierced the silence. It was a man in deep agony. His voice. Forgetting about everything except the love of her life, she raced back down the stairs and followed the screams. They echoed through the halls, her brain, and worst of all her heart. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she turned right and ran to a big set of brass doors. As soon as her hand touched the door the screaming stopped. She took a big breath and opened it. He was the only person in the large hall. She ran and knelt by his side. He was wounded in more ways then one. She reached towards him and tried to use empathy to heal him but it was too late. Death had already claimed him. He was already dead. A strong female laid her hand on her shoulder, "go away Elisabeth," she sobbed. Elisabeth tried to pull her up but the girl continued to hold onto his neck. Then another friend flew over to her but before she could reach them. She fell. Dead. A battle began as Elisabeth rushed her back to their headquarters.

Now don't think that this girl did not care about going back and rescuing Raven. When she finally got over the shock of losing her boyfriend, the other team mates did not believe her except for her friend Elisabeth. Resulting in the fact that she eventually left the team with Elisabeth, but by that time, time was no longer on Raven's side.

A/N- I would now also like to take a moment to say thank you to a couple of my reviewers (Including Flame Rising).

Flame Rising(if you ever read this)- I thank you not for giving me an idea of how to improve my story to what you thought of my story but instead because your review made me and my friends laugh it was that stupid and foolish and ultimately pointless as being used as a tool to hurt me.

Taraum- I would like to thank you very for continuing to review my story chapter by chapter. I'm really appreciative of it. And also because you do review every chapter you have inspired me to post my stories on the site more quickly then I probably would have normally. Thanks for putting me in emotional turmoil during the weekend when I can't get to a computer and I want to get the next chapter up for to review.  I'm serious, gives me something to do.

And lastly…

Lilac-Roth- Love pen name and I would also like to thank you for you review on Chapter 4.

Well to sorta copy Lilac-Roth, keep reviewing.


	8. Reapeating History

Story: Learning to Fall then Love 

Chapter 9: Repeating History

By: TTWildfireX 

A/N I'm not very good at writing this type of stuff so it's not very good. But here ya go…

Orlardo crept into the cell. Raven sitting on the bed. She was very weak from trying to teleport out of the cell. "What did I tell you?" He said from the darkness. Raven still couldn't see his face. "I believe I failed to introduce myself. My name's Orlardo." Raven didn't say anything. Orlardo walked over and sat next to Raven on the bed. He smiled at her and then reached for her hand pulled it close to his mouth and then kissed it. He put her hand down and then placed his hand on her neck and pulled her close until their lips met. He leaned back, smirked, then kissed her again. "What reason do you have to not trust me?"

"You kidnapped me and brought me up here."

"I haven't done anything physical or truly brutal to you. Have I?"

"No."

"I love you Raven." He whispered running his lips lightly against her cheek. "I would never hurt you. I want you to be my wife." He scooted closer to her, "Raven, give yourself a chance." His face crept out of the darkness. Over his right eye he wore a black eye patch. Above and below this eye patch running together was the worst of the two. The other one was on his left cheek and was wider then it was long. "Just give yourself a chance." He whispered again, eyes crazy in the moonlight.

Raven froze. she had heard that before. She had heard it from Eric. She kicked at Orlardo and tired to get away from him. Anywhere else as long as she was away from him. Raven fought but she it hardly affected Orlardo for he was muscular and strong and Raven was very weak from the lack of food and exhausted from trying to teleport out of the prison.

(END)

Tears streamed down her face. The sky was partying how she felt, gloomy. Rain hit her place umbrella, as they buried the man she truly loved in the dirty muddy ground.


	9. Letters

Story: Learning to Fall then Love 

Chapter 9: Letters

By: TTWildfireX

A/N Alright Taraum, your wish is my command. I'll get Raven out of there. You don't like the looks for Orlardo? Dude (et?) he just had his way with Raven. I don't like him either. Well actually I do but it's more of the fact that I created him. Ok now on to this chapter. Some of you might recognize that this chapter is very similar to another story (by me) called, _Learning to Fall and Love. _Well as you can see I changed it alot and this chapter is all that remains of the original so enjoy. Also since I was originally planning to start at the exact time for all of them it is 8.5 months later then last chapter. This also means that we are back to the time after the skip a year time. Cassie is back on the team, Vic's awake, ect. Also may I remind you Kid Devil, Marvin and Wendy do not exist. Also I'll put time in prospect here at the beginning of the story when Raven graduated it was Spring. Then it was two weeks of Rav/and Gar being apart. Then the next week Raven got captured. Then last chapter happened a half-month after that. So it is about in the middle of December. Thank you very much. Don't ask me why I keep a time schedule. 

By the way I don't own the Doom Patrol or the JLA members that appear in this chapter or the rest of the story. 

Garfield opened his eyes to the sun streaming in. 10:00 A.M Sunday morning. He quietly slipped out of the covers and sat down on the side of the bed facing the nightstand. He quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and the leaned over and kissed the picture of Raven and him on his nightstand. "Good morning Raven." Then Garfield headed into the bathroom where he showered and dressed before heading down to breakfast.

"Good morning Garfield," Rita said handing him a piece of toast to put on the table. "Something wrong. It looks like you heartache was double during the night."

"Just had a dream about Raven last night." He muttered. He didn't really want to talk about it.

"Gar, if you really love her go look for her. Maybe she's missing you too. By the way you received a letter in the mail today." She handed him a purple envelope.

Garfield ate his breakfast before opening the letter. _It can't be anything too exciting. _After reading the letter several times's through before he spoke. "Maybe your right," and with that Garfield set off.

(END)

Victor tossed the mail on to the table and sat down to read the morning newspaper. Cassie had joined the team once again. He wished that Raven and Garfield would come back though. It wasn't the same without them.

"Good morning," Cassie said with a yawn as she grabbed the mail off the counter and flipped through it. "I had the strangest dream last night that sa-" In her hand Cassie was holding a purple envelope. "That said I was going to get a letter today. In a purple envelope."

"Open it."

Cassie did. "It's about Raven. She wants Tim, you and me to meet her in New York to save Raven."

(END)

Riiinnnggg, the phone rang.

Bruce picked it up. "Hello?"

"This is TTWildfireX Bruce."

"The same one who is helping the mysterious one that you won't tell us about."

"Yes, that one. Matter of fatly the only one. I just have but one more request for you."

"What?"

"I want you to take Wally West with you."

"Why?"

"It's just a nudge; I want him to get married. Just for one mission Bruce he may be of assistance to you and us."

"How is this going to get him to get married?"

"I didn't say the mission was. He's moved lately and I'm not quiet sure where to find him. I'll call you if I need to know his number. I think I know where's he headed now." The line I went dead.

(END)

Invited to be a Titan again. He didn't know why he accepted. Kory, Roy, and Donna had also excepted the invitation. Dick tossed his bag onto the back of his bike. First stop was New York then to San Francisco.

A/N- I'm terrible at personalities.

If you want to hear about Wally's love life thing read _Terra II_.

If you want to find out more about the titans during this time read, The _Trouble I'm In_.

Both of these are already posted on Fan Fic. And don't forget to review them if you read them.


	10. TTWildfireX

Story: Learning to Fall then Love 

Chapter 10: TTWildfireX

By: TTWildfireX

A/N Ok this is the next chapter. Who sent the mysterious letters? Who's the mysterious girl? Well it's me. I couldn't resist not putting myself in the series. Everything is true except for two things. 1) My actually name is not really Elizabeth (Lizzie, Liz) my name was changed, it's nobody I know either. 2) Anything that has to do with the Orlardo, TTWildfireX, and Bobby is not true. I just put that in to give my life a twist in the super hero world. Whose Bobby you ask? Well keep reading the series.

The Titan's Member's; Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, and Nightwing.

The JLA Member's; Batman, Wonder Women and Flash.

"So where's Raven?" Garfield asked.

"We don't know." Cassie said. "That's why we're here."

"Wait a second." Wally said. "We're saving Raven."

Then wedding bells began to ring. "Good," said a voice form the darkness, "It's time." The figure steeped out of the darkness. It was a girl about 14 years old. She had brown hair that was in a long strait braid that nearly reached the ground. The braid was tied with a purple bow that was purple in color. On top of her head she wore a blue headband. In her ears she was a pair of dangling diamond earrings in the shape of horses. On her lips she wore raspberry colored lipstick and glittering make up for everything else. For a shirt she wore a red tank top with an American Flag in the middle that said _Old Navy. _On top of her shirt she wore a silky black, sash. On the bottom part of her sash hung a small dagger. In the middle of her right arm she had a black band with a star on the left side. On her right arm she wore a very worn purple watch and on her hand a ring. On her lower left arm was a dark blue glove. She also wore a light spring green mini skirt complete with a Native American colored belt. From the belt hung a Japanese Ninja sword. On her legs she wore very bright pink tights. For shoes she wore brown leather heeled boots. The figure that came out of the shadows had purple hair that ran down her back. She is very hard to describe and I don't feel like it so it's up to you;  thought we were here to fight, not go to a wedding." Dick said after looking at both of them.

"Were interrupting Raven's marriage to Orlardo. Orlardo is forcing Raven to marry him! I don't know why. He's twisted but he's a genius." Then all of a sudden she laughed. "You and Raven will be even now, I guess." Then TTWildfireX's face turned serious again. She walked through the hallway and then placed her hand on the big brass door. She took a deep breath and then the other figure, Psylocke put a hand on her shoulder. TtWildfire gave a small smile then pushed open the door. There was about twenty people in the room and when the door opened everyone turned around in fighting stance. In other words they were not invited. Garfield looked down the aisle. There was Raven. Across from her stood Orlardo.

"She's pregnant?" Garfield and TTWildfireX said at the same time.

Garfield took a few steps forward, "What did you do to her?" he shouted.

"She's not yours anymore." Orlardo sneered. "She left you remember. She doesn't love you!"

Garfield continued to walk up the aisle. Hands clenched with an expression of hurt and pain on his face. When he reached Orlardo, Garfield simply hit him right in the face. Orlardo had expected it and he ducked at the same time pushing Raven away. Then everything else broke lose and everybody was fighting. Garfield took another swing and hit him in the stomach. Orlardo reacted quickly and hit Gar in the face and his nose began to bleed. Gar took another swing at Orlardo and missed. The battle went on with everybody except Raven exchanging blows. Then everything stopped. Garfield watched, trying to move with all his strength as he watched Orlardo and his lackey's followed him out of the building where they disappeared. After they disappeared everybody could move again. Garfield ran over to where Raven was sitting on the floor and hugged and kissed her. "Never leave again. Raven…I missed you so much."

"Gar," she said barley above a whisper.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having the baby!"

"You're having the baby?"

"What?" Vic said as he fainted.

"Tim?" Garfield said, a look of shook on his face looking at Raven. "Do you know what to do?"

"Garfield." Cassie said. "Tim's dead."

A/N Just to give credit here, I did not come up with all of the ideas for the section of the fist fight to the end of this chapter. Two friends of mine did as I drove them nuts asking them to help me. They wanted to talk about music theory. Yuck!!! Good-bye Orlardo until we meet you again. Oh, by the way just to make this clear, Raven's not really in labor she just went into false labor. That wasn't my idea either. As well as Vic fainting.


	11. Erin

Story: Learning to Fall then Love

Chapter 11: Erin

By: TTWildfireX

A/N-Mind you I'm not good at writing this stuff either. This chapter also leads into the next and last chapter. Sniffles…this is so much fun when I get reviews. Oh, by the way about a half month from last month. It's the end of December now.

Raven sat on the bed reading the book, _Dreams Fullfield. _TTWildfireX or Lizzie had let her borrow it along with another book called _Wild Tiger Wind. _Then her water broke.

"Garfield." She shouted. "I'm going into labor."

Garfield ran up the stairs. "What should we do?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Donna and Kory came into the bedroom. "How close are the pains? Ummm…Kory check the time."

"Alright Donna." Kory replied. "Garfield give me you watch."

Bart ran to the door. "What's happening?"

"Go heat some water." Donna yelled.

He walked off. "You didn't answer my question."

"-and get some towels."

"Why did Orlardo do this to me?" Raven said mainly to herself.

"It will be alright." Garfield said.

"Raven! Push!" Donna commanded.

"Here." Bart said. "Now what's happening?"

"Gar, leave! You to Bart!" Donna commanded again.

"Why?" Gar asked.

"Because she doesn't want you around that's why." Lizzie said walking in.

She gave another scream as Bart left muttering, "Who?" Under his breath.

"Push. Raven It's coming." Kory said.

"It's a girl." Donna said.

"No, Duh." Lizzie said.

The baby began to cry.

Kory wrapped up the baby and handed her to her mother. "Here you go Raven."

"I'll go get Gar." Lizzie said leaving with Donna and Kory.

A/N-Ok told you that was bad. I know that was really fast but I didn't want it to take a long time like it normally would so it took that long it just wasn't written that long.


	12. Dreams Fulfield

Story: Learning to Fall then Love 

Chapter 12: _Dreams Fulfilled_

By: TTWildfireX 

A/N Ok this is the end of this story. Wasn't full of enough romantic junk. I would really like to give Orlardo a kick in the head. Anyway moving on. I don't own the song It's Dirks Bentley's song, "My Last Name."

Raven leaned up on the headboard of her bed holding on to her little girl. "She's beautiful. She whispered to Garfield.

He smiled. "She is. He kissed the little baby on the forehead, "What are you going to name her?"

Raven held her a few more seconds thinking. "Erin."

"I like that name." He paused for a minute. "Raven I love you." He kissed her quickly and then pressed the play button on the CD by the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Just listen." Gar said as he began to sing.

_I learned how to write it, when I first started school  
Some bully didn't like it, said it didn't sound too cool  
So I had to hit him, and all I said when the blood came  
It's my last name___

_Grandpa took it off to Europe, to fight the Germans in the war  
It came back on some dog tags, nobody wears no more  
It's written on a headstone, in the field where he was slain  
It's my last name_

Passed down from generations, too far back to trace  
I can see all my relations, when I look into my face  
May never make it famous, but I'll never bring it shame  
It's my last name

Daddy always told me, far back as I recall  
Son you're part of something, you represent us all  
So keep it how you got it, as solid as it came  
It's my last name

Repeat Chorus

So darlin if you're wonderin, why I've got you here tonight  
I wanna be your husband, I want you to be my wife  
Ain't got much to give you, but what I've got means everything  
It's my last name

I learned how to write it, when I first started school

As Raven listened to the end of the song, Garfield sang slowly pulling out a diamond ring. "So many guys wanting to marry you." He smiled. Raven slowly lifted her hand and allowed him to place the ring on her finger.

Then smiling pulled out the nearly finished book, _Dreams Fulfilled. _As she read she felt the words speak out and mean something to her to her life.

"_We have survived almost everything together building the dream and we're still living the dream. God has given us these years in which to hold the dream in our hands. Realize it, live it, and pass it to our children. No man or women could ask for more. She leaned against him as the slow rhythm of the swing rocked them. No matter what happens from now on, I won't be afraid. I've seen that dream fulfilled and I see many more years of it to come."_

Raven smiled as she shut the book. "Many more years of it to come," she whispered to Garfield as she cuddled safely in his arms.

A/N Awwww, that is so cute. What do you think am I to much of a romanticist? Any way be sure to read my next story Filling in the Holes (a continuation of the series) which will be posted in the next few minutes and review. Constructive criticism is welcomed and if you give/gave it thank you.


End file.
